


Three's Company

by mira (stellamira)



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: They weren't really looking for another roommate, but when a girl's in trouble, you help her out. Problem: Danneel is far too attractive – and Jensen cannot deal with that. Even less when they find out what she really does for a living.





	1. Chapter 1

Danneel moves in on a Tuesday, while Jared is out on his second job as a bike messenger, and Jensen manfully does not hide in the bathroom like he wants to. Instead he helps lug in a large bedframe, a desk, and countless unlabelled boxes from the big van Danneel's brother has parked in the driveway, a logo for "Family Business Beer Co." on both sides.

Finally, after about the fifth SOS text, Jared calls him back.

"I can't do this," Jensen hisses into the phone. "I can't live with her!"

"What?" Jared laughs at the other end of the line. "Already? Did she make fun of your Sailor Moon collection? Threaten to throw away your dead plant in the living room?"

"I can still nurse that back to health, and you know it!" Outside his bedroom door, something drops with a thump, accompanied by cursing and giggling. "No. She's just too –"

"Too smelly? Too much of a jerk? Too lazy to help with her own moving in? Too –"

"Too hot, alright? She's too hot, and I can't deal with that." He nearly shouts into the phone over Jared's amused rambling. Then he has to pull the phone away from his ear, Jared's cackling so loud. "I'm serious!"

"Aww, baby," Jared wheezes once he's calmed down some. "But you're used to having hot people around; you're living with me."

"You suck," Jensen tells him unceremoniously and hangs up. Clearly, no help is to be expected from that front.

"Jensen?" There's a light knock on his door. "We have pizza and beer in the kitchen if you wanna come join us."

Sighing, Jensen rubs a hand over his face and closes his eyes briefly. Of course she has to be nice, too. Great.

***

"Don't worry, you're still the prettiest person in this household," Jared says later when they're on the couch, both with another beer from the six-pack that Gino left them, a dark ale with a slightly nutty taste.

Jensen elbows him in the ribs. "You're gay; I don't trust your judgment." He's far too comfortable to really get worked up over the comment, though, reclining sideways against Jared's chest with his legs stretched out along the couch, picking at the label of his beer bottle. He's starting to see the perks of having a roommate whose brother owns a brewery.

"She seems all right," Jared says. They met briefly after he came home and pretty much immediately hit it off, conversation moving from favorite foods to Pilates so fast Jensen lost the thread somewhere around Star Trek. After about an hour Danneel claimed to be beat from moving and went to bed where she – Jensen noted with no small satisfaction as he walked past her room – started snoring so loud it could be heard through the closed door. Not so perfect after all.

"Yeah," Jensen says. "We're still screening the next roommate before letting them move in."

"Well, you heard Genevieve; she needed a place to stay asap."

In fact Genevieve begged and pleaded with them to take Danneel in, and while Jared and Jensen hadn't been exactly looking for a roommate, as soon as the words "fucking creepy stalker landlord" were said, it wasn't much work to clear out the third bedroom that had only ever accumulated random crap from the both of them anyway. Any formalities were cleared over the phone in the course of a week.

"And you wouldn't have left a girl out in the rain like that anyway, Ackles." Jared squeezes his shoulder.

"No." Sighing, Jensen glances at his now empty beer bottle. "You coming over tonight?"

"Nah."

"What?!" Half sitting up, Jensen turns to glare at Jared, who's grinning at him.

"Wouldn't want to scar the new roommate on her first day."

"We can be –"

"And we can _not_ be quiet. Every time we try, it turns into a contest of who can make the other scream the loudest. And I won't even deny that I lost a few times, too. You can survive a night on your own."

"Fine." Jensen probably sounds like a petulant child, but Jared just laughs and presses a kiss to his temple.

***

It takes Danneel only a week to figure them out, mostly because Jared can't keep his hands – and his lips and even his feet – to himself.

"So," she says, coffee mug in her well-manicured hand, bare feet propped up on an empty stool at the kitchen island, "let me get this – well, _straight_. You're living together, you're sleeping with each other, and you're mutually exclusive. But you're not in a relationship." She pauses, taps her nails against the mug as she frowns. When she puts it like that, it does sound kind of ridiculous. "Uh, how does this make any sense?"

Jared turns from where he's handling the pan with the bacon. "J's afraid of the R word," he says cheerfully, then cocks his head. "Or the B word, I guess." He exchanges a knowing look with Danneel.

"'s just easier," Jensen mumbles, feeling his face heat up.

To be honest, he was a bit of a slut before Jared reigned him in, and having a different partner every week brought all kinds of complications with it. One STD scare was quite enough, thank you very much. And it's not like it's a hardship, staying with Jared. He likes Jared; he's funny and smart and caring, and he's – mostly – a good roommate. He cooks, he asks Jensen whether he has any laundry to add to his own pile, and if the mood strikes him, he bends Jensen over the washing machine while it's spinning. Jensen really has nothing to complain about.

"Bacon's up," Jared announces, but when Jensen makes a move to get up and help, Danneel puts a hand on his arm and hops down from her stool. She's wearing gray sweats and an oversized t-shirt, and she's still too damn good-looking in it. Grabbing three plates, she hip-checks Jared out of the way to fill a plate for each of them with eggs and a couple of strips of bacon.

"No judgment here," she says as she sets Jensen's plate down in front of him.

Jared's foot creeps up Jensen's leg under his pants while they eat, and while it takes everything for Jensen not to throw a piece of toast at him, Danneel just smiles fondly at them both.

***

Living with a third roommate is surprisingly easy – or maybe that's just living with Danneel. Jensen even gets used to having an attractive woman in his kitchen when he stumbles in in the morning, yawning. Of course Danneel's good looks still kind of intimidate him, even more so when she backs it up with wit and charm and a killer smile. Jared teases him endlessly about it till Jensen shuts him up in the most effective way.

Danneel does something with public relations and works erratic hours. Sometimes she'll be gone for twelve hours on a weekend, sometimes she'll have three or four days off altogether. Jared's out on his two jobs a lot, and Jensen occasionally works from home. Whoever's home usually cooks, or, if no-one's in the mood, they order pizza or Thai and curl up on the couch, pop a DVD in. Danneel's an expert at mocking implausible plot points.

All in all, things are going well until they decide to have a couple of friends over.

***

Steve ambushes him when Jensen gets a fresh supply of beer from the fridge. Danneel's connections have indeed paid off – ever since she moved in, they have a nice selection in the house.

"Dude, you could've warned me," Steve says as he takes the bottles that Jensen hands him.

Jensen frowns. "Yeah, sorry. I know the steaks were a bit on the spicy side. Jared got a little over-enthusiastic with the pepper and he –"

"No, you moron." Steve leans his hip against the counter as Jensen puts some more beer into the fridge to cool. "Why didn't you tell me your new roommate was a porn actress?"

Jensen can't help it, he barks a laugh. "Yeah, right."

"'m serous, man." Steve sets his bottles down to pull out his phone and starts to type. "Her name's Candy Copper, or Bridget Bordeaux, or something." He scrolls through the phone. "Audrey Auburn! Here." He flips the phone around so Jensen can see the screen and the video he's cued up, and that is Danneel all right, sitting astride some guy's legs. Her long red hair is falling forward over one shoulder, and the guy has one hand twisted in it, the other cupping her breast, rubbing her nipple as she moves on top of him.

"Hey, Jensen, people are asking where –" They both jump when Jared pushes open the door to the kitchen, but the video is still playing, right along with the unmistakable soundtrack of moaning and _oh-fuck-baby_ s. "Dude, are you stealing our wifi to watch porn again?"

It's a good thing that he's not looking at Jensen as he crosses the kitchen, because Jensen's face feels like he's standing too close to a volcano. Jared picks up one of the beers beside Steve, then casually plucks the phone out of his hand. "Is it any good?"

It's the last thing he says for a long while, staring at the phone while Jensen is rooted to his spot with his hands braced on the kitchen island. He can't see the video anymore, but he can still _hear_ it, hear Danneel's voice moan, "Yeah, big boy, give it to me."

Finally, Jared seems to shake himself out of it enough to turn off the video. Their eyes meet.

"Huh," Jared says simply.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen cannot look Danneel in the eyes anymore. Every time she flips her hair he sees it spilling over her breasts, every time she straddles a chair at breakfast he sees here riding that guy. When he catches her walking from the bathroom to her own room wrapped in a big towel he realizes he knows what she looks like without it.

To makes matters worse, knowing about Danneel's career path does absolutely nothing to quench his rather quickly developing affection – Jared calls it a crush, because he's got the vocabulary of a high schooler.

When the weekend rolls around, Danneel sits them both down.

"Look," she begins. "I don't think you're the type, and I'm usually a good judge of character. But I haven't known you for very long, and I need to know: Do I need to start looking for a new place to stay?"

Jensen looks up sharply from where he's been studying an interesting pattern of scratches on the table.

"What?" Jared stutters. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Well, you've stopped talking," Danneel points a finger at Jared, "and Jensen won't even look at me. What am I supposed to think?" She looks irritated rather than angry, as if she's used to being judged and has resigned herself to it.

Jensen clears his throat, but his voice comes out scratchy anyway. "Is that what happened with your former landlord? Did he find out you're... uh..."

"Yes. He saw me in a few movies, started making comments. Said how I could get him access to the site I work for for free, as a favor. He tried to ask me out, and he left me presents in front of my apartment door." She shudders, and Jensen suddenly gets the urge to hug her. He never gives hugs unless Jared forces him into one. "It was never anything illegal, he didn't install a camera in my shower or anything. But it was creepy as fuck, and I needed to get out of there."

Jared reaches over, then, and squeezes her hand. "Hey, we won't ever make you leave, okay? And if you find a dirty sock in front of your door, I swear that's not a present." Danneel laughs at that, a little watery. "Just give us some time."

Jensen nods, looking down at the table again. The scratches to the left of his hand almost look like the big dipper.

***

Jensen tries, he really does. He keeps his line of sight strictly above Danneel's neck, jerking his eyes up every time they stray below. He makes conversation and avoids any controversial topics – which pretty much leaves sports – which Jensen rarely watches – or the weather.

"You're ridiculous," Jared tells him as he steps out of his pants – leaving them on the floor as usual. "I know you're still interested in her."

"'m not," Jensen protests. He's already in bed, sitting against the headboard and watching Jared move around the room, the muscles in his back shifting. He's always loved the dip of Jared's spine – and if Jared would stop talking, he could go ahead and lick along the line of it.

"You are. I know you, J. You're Making An Effort," Jared actually draws the capital letters in the air with a finger, "and you never do that unless you really like someone."

"I do like her, just not like that," Jensen argues.

Jared stops his pacing and cocks his head. "You're scared. She's used to taking porn star dick, and you're afraid you can't compete."

"No," Jensen shoots back. "I'm just not gonna be anther creepy landlord."

"Don't worry, J." Jared completely ignores him. "Your cock is plenty big enough –"

"And you're not getting a piece of it tonight." Jensen tells him angrily, flipping the covers he'd held open for Jared back down.

"Aww, don't be like that." Jared sits down at the edge of the bed, tries to kiss him, but Jensen stubbornly turns his head away.

"You have two working hands."

"Fine." Jared flops back on the bed. From the corner of his eye Jensen can see him push down his boxers and get a hand around himself.

Jensen makes it two whole minutes before he moves to help and kiss Jared's smug grin.

***

Jensen usually barely wakes up when Jared's alarm sounds in the morning so Jared can go for a run. But this time Jared snagged a towel from him after he came back, from the closet with the creaking door, and Jensen couldn't fall back asleep. Now he's watching the coffee percolate with his elbows on the kitchen counter and his chin in his hands when Jared pads in, rubbing a towel over his hair. He's still tired so he can't even muster up a reaction as Jared smacks his ass.

Which Jared seems to take as an affront to his manly sex appeal, so he has Jensen forced back against the counter and his tongue down Jensen's throat in under ten seconds.

Jared's hands are big, big enough so one can span his side, fingertips pressed against his back while his thumb is rubbing maddeningly over Jensen's nipple. Jared kisses all the way to his ear and down his neck.

"What happened to not scarring the new roommate?" Jensen grits out, tipping his head back anyway to give Jared better access.

"Eh," Jared murmurs, mouthing just under Jensen's jaw. "She's not really new anymore. Besides, I figure she's seen worse."

He finally slides his other hand down into Jensen's boxers to grip him firmly, wasting no time to stroke him once from root to tip. Frantically, Jensen grabs at Jared's hair to get his head back up, mash their mouths together to muffle the sounds he's already making, high-pitched and embarrassing.

He comes like that, trapped against the counter with Jared's clever fingers on him, other thumb still circling his nipple.

When Danneel wanders in a couple of minutes later with her hair still wet, they're both sitting innocently at the kitchen island, and Jensen almost forgets that it's supposed to be awkward.

***

"Doesn't it, you know, _hurt_ more? Especially if the guy is big?"

"A bit, but it's okay if you're relaxed and stretched enough. You actually have a lot more space in the back than in the front. That can get uncomfortable if the guy is longer than average."

Jensen stops walking, blinks and shakes his head to clear his sleep-befuddled mind.

"So you prefer taking it in the ass?"

"From the big guys, sure."

Jensen has interrupted quite a few strange conversations between Jared and Danneel in his quest for the coffeepot, but discussing the advantages of anal versus vaginal sex? Yeah, whatever, Jensen shuffles back to bed.

***

"I'm home!" Jensen yells, hanging his keys on their hook beside the door. From the kitchen, the fridge is humming, but otherwise the house is quiet. Jensen frowns. Jared only worked till noon today and should be back already, and Danneel said she didn't have any films scheduled for the next two days – Jensen is starting to worry the red stain of his cheeks is becoming a permanent feature. Until laughter drifts inside from the back deck.

The days have been hot and sunny lately, enough for Jared to walk around half naked all day. It's the first thing he notices: Jared's bare chest, his flat stomach and the trail of dark hair that disappears into his shorts.

Then he notices Jared's hands. On Danneel's back. On Danneel's very naked back, rubbing in a milky white fluid that Jensen after one horrified second identifies as sunscreen. Danneel's not wearing a bikini top – in fact she's not wearing anything that could call itself a bikini _bottom_ , either, just two strings in a T shape.

"Hey, Jensen." She smiles at him from the pillow of her arms, hair piled on top of her head. "We were thinking of having a barbecue tonight. Gino's coming over, too –" She's starting to sit up and no, no, no – there will be breasts in two seconds, but Jensen's too slow averting his eyes, so the image burns itself in his mind: gentle curves and two soft, rosy nipples perfect for sucking between his teeth –

"Sounds good," Jensen forces out and flees into the house.

***

It takes just a quick Google search and the use of his credit card for a trial month before Jensen's on his bed with his pants around his ankles, one hand holding his tablet, the other tight around his dick. Just once so he can get it out of his system, get back to a life where fucking Jared is enough and Danneel is just a roommate.

His eyes are glued to the screen as he strips his dick, moaning in synch, and as his come spills over his fingers he squeezes his eyes shut, sees Danneel with her messy bedhead in the mornings, with food falling out of her mouth as Jared makes her laugh, with a wooden spoon in her hand, singing off key as she makes pasta.

He opens his eyes. "Fuck."

***

He does not get it out of his system. And he absolutely refuses to watch another video, so poor Jared has to bear the brunt of his sexual frustration.

Not that Jared complains much.

It's even worse than when they first moved in and decided to christen every room – multiple times. Jared sucks him off before they leave the house in the morning, and when he comes home between jobs Jensen pushes him against the wall right beside the front door, gets him slicked up and slides right inside. Jared grumbles a bit about having to sit on a bike after that one, but Jensen pats him on the ass and promises Jared can take it out on him later.

His bruises fade after five days.

Once Danneel catches them heavily making out, Jared's hands wedged down Jensen's jeans, but Jensen barely pauses and completely misses the look she shoots Jared over Jensen's shoulder.

***

"All right, this is enough."

Comfortably tucked under Jared's arm, Jensen glances over at Danneel lazily. Sure, three Harry Potter movies back to back are a bit long. And Hermione's just used her time turner, so they're entering the repetitive part of the film. But then Danneel stalks over and bends down.

"You are the most clueless –" The rest is forgotten as Danneel presses her mouth to Jensen's, kisses him hard right away. She tastes of sweet popcorn because she likes the sugary stuff, and Jensen moans, strains up to meet her, constricted by Jared's arm still over his –

_Jared_. Fuck. Jensen drops back, guiltily trying to look anywhere else, but Jared's voice is at Jensen's ear, low and turned on, "Don't stop on my account."

"Didn't want you to feel left out," Danneel says, tugging at the front of Jared's shirt to meet her.

It is definitely not their first kiss. For a second, Jensen is hit with a flash of insane jealousy, and he isn't even sure of whom, then he simply settles back to watch them, the practiced way they tilt their heads so as not to bump noses, the glimpses of tongue between their mouths.

Jared's squeezing Jensen's thigh when they break it off. "For a while," he answers Jensen's unspoken question. "We were just waiting for you to catch up."

"C'mon," Danneel holds out her hand.

Jensen takes it.

***

Somehow the TV got turned off, and somehow they have made it to the closest room – Jared's – which also happens to have the biggest bed. Jared strips off Danneel's shirt and steps around her to unbutton her pants from behind, pressing up to her back.

It could be a scene from one of Danneel's movies, only it's infinitely better because it's happening right in front of Jensen. Jared drags the pants down and off, leaving Danneel in just white panties and a lacey bra, the darker circles of her nipples clearly visible through the fabric. Jared's big hands roam over her body, over her stomach to cup one of her breasts, under her jaw so Jared can tilt her head for another kiss. Jensen's so turned on already just from watching, he reaches down to give himself some relief.

"Ah, ah, ah." Jared narrows his eyes at him. "That's for me." He kisses Danneel's neck once. "Get on the bed, sweetheart." She complies as Jared walks back to Jensen, cups his neck and pulls him up into a bruising kiss. Jared's always been more of an aggressor in bed, but it's like he's got someone to impress now while Jensen can do little more than let himself be taken over and open his mouth for Jared's tongue. When Jared finally lets him go, Danneel has a hand moving under her panties.

Jared makes quick work of their clothes, leaving them where they land. Once Jensen is naked, Danneel beckons him closer, and he crawls on top of her, not touching just yet. He's far too glad to be free of the confinement of his clothes to feel self-conscious or worry about how he's measuring up to her usual scene partners. She reads the direction his thoughts are heading in anyway.

"You ever decide to pursue a career in porn, you tell me so I can negotiate a contract to work exclusively with you. 'Cause, damn, Jensen..."

"Uh, thank you. I guess..." Before he can work out a witty reply, two big hands slap down on his hips, drag him backwards.

"I think the lady's too wrapped up still," Jared says. He reaches around Jensen to hook his thumbs under Danneel's panties and has them off in two swift tugs. "Fixed that for you," he whispers to Jensen and bites his earlobe.

Danneel's waxed bare – she probably has to be for her viewers. Usually Jensen would not go for that, but he can see the folds of her pussy, dark with blood and shining slick, and his dick twitches.

For one terrifying moment, Jensen has no idea what to do. It's been so long since he's been with a woman he's afraid he's forgotten how heterosexual sex works. Then Danneel grabs his head and pulls him down where she needs him, and sense memory kicks in. He gets lost in the taste of her, in the way her fingers curl on the back of his neck. He hooks her legs over his shoulders to get better access and nearly jumps when he feels the cold drizzle of lube over his ass.

Jared opens him up slowly, not going deep enough to aim for his prostate, instead focusing on relaxing him enough to stretch. It gives him time to work Danneel into a frenzy as he licks and sucks at her. One leg slips from his shoulder and she bends it to the side, spreading herself even more for his mouth. Eventually, it becomes too much and he has to raise his head and concentrate on taking Jared. He slips two fingers up inside her to give her something to move against.

"What do you want?" he asks, rocking back against Jared's fingers – three now by the feel of it.

She looks up at him, eyes taking a second to focus. "Fuck me," she says. "Fuck me while he fucks you."

***

Jensen has the tip of his cock positioned at her pussy, ready to shove inside, when he remembers. "Shit, condom!"

Danneel just laughs while Jared chuckles behind him. "Perks of being a porn star, baby." She uses her legs to pull him in the first inch, soft and wet. "Free birth control and regular STD tests."

Jensen really has forgotten what it's like to fuck a woman, to get into a space that's made to take him. Not that he doesn't love fucking Jared, but there's something to be said about gliding into her heat. Her body doesn't try to clench against the intrusion; she welcomes him in, arching her back. When he pulls out just a fraction and thrusts back in, deeper, she cries out, and he silences her with another kiss.

After a minute, Jared's hands are back on him, one sliding from his shoulder to his ass, thumb tugging him open.

"Let me," Jared says quietly, so he pauses, giving Jared the chance to line up at his hole.

The first push always hurts, until the head is in, then it's just a long, slow glide to fill him up. Jensen falls forward over Danneel, burying his face in her neck as he catches his breath. At some point she has finally lost her bra, and the hard points of her stiff nipples rub against his chest.

It takes them a while to find a rhythm. Jensen ends up doing most of the work, fucking forward into Danneel and back onto Jared's cock. He doesn't always manage to make Jared hit his prostate, but it's good anyway, more than good. The double onslaught is driving him crazy; a bead of sweat rolls down his neck where Jared licks it away.

He falters, and Jared seems to sense that Jensen can't hold out much longer. A hand worms itself down his stomach, and Danneel gasps when Jared's thumb rubs over her clit, brushing Jensen's cock where it's driving into her. Jensen bends down to take one of Danneel's nipples into his mouth and suck, and she's done for, clenching down as she gasps out her orgasm.

Jared yanks him out of her as soon as she's stopped shuddering. One hand clamped over Jensen's shoulder, the other on his hip, he pounds into Jensen more ferociously than ever while Danneel gets her hand around him to jerk him off. Jensen shouts as he comes, and Jared manages a few more thrusts before he stills inside Jensen, pumping him full of come.

Jensen's heartbeat slows gradually. He's a mess; his hole is trickling Jared's come after Jared's pulled out, his cock is wet with his own come and Danneel's juices. Still he makes no move to get up and follow Jared to the bathroom, and he only reluctantly lets himself be manhandled so Jared can clean him up with a wet washcloth.

He simply curls up against Danneel's side and closes his eyes. The last thing he registers before slipping into sleep is Jared scooting up to his back and Jared's long arm coming around them both.

***

When Jensen wakes up Jared is looking at him from across the pillow, hair tousled. The spot behind him feels empty and cold.

"Where's Danneel?" he asks, half fearing that the answer will be, "Packing her things."

"Making breakfast," Jared says, playing with Jensen's fingers between them. "She insisted. We didn't want to wake you but agreed I should probably stay with you in case you freaked out."

"'m not freaking out." Jensen yawns. "But what happens now? Was it just a one time thing? Do we live in a happy little ménage à trois now? Friends who have another friend with benefits?"

Jared shrugs, a flash of something Jensen can't decipher flitting across his face. "I don't know. I think it's customary to ask the third party involved what they want, though."

"And what do _you_ want?" Jensen asks.

"You," Jared says bluntly. "Any way I can have you."

Jensen reaches over to cup his cheek. "How can you be so unpretentious?"

Jared shrugs again. "Because I love you." He turns his head to press a kiss to Jensen's palm. "And I know you refuse to acknowledge it, but the truth is we've been in a relationship for a long time now. And if you want to keep that relationship open a bit to include a woman, that's okay. I like Danneel. And she's a great kisser."

"What if I want to include another man?"

"Then I'll kill him and hide him under the front porch," Jared says. He leans in for a slow kiss. "Seriously, we cross that bridge if we come to it, all right?" He pushes the covers back and sits up. "Now, you in the mood for making some bad threesome porn?"

"Mhm, what did you have in mind?" Jensen snuggles a bit deeper into the covers, not quite ready to get up yet. Unless Jared gives him a good reason.

"House owners surprise hot young squatter in their kitchen and have their wicked way with her," Jared says.

Jensen smiles until it spreads over his whole face. "Count me in."

 

The End.


End file.
